


Sleeping Arrangements

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always have the same argument over and over, but this time Yuuri and Wolfram reach a slightly different ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

They went in circles every time, the same argument repeated endlessly every night. Wolfram had an eternal stubbornness that Yuuri just couldn’t seem to get through when it came down to insisting that he share Yuuri’s bed.

“Fine, then,” Yuuri finally insisted, “You take the bed. I’ll sleep somewhere else.” He climbed out of the wide, soft bed and tried not to wince when his feet hit the cold floor.

Wolfram gave a long-suffering sigh and followed. “I’ll come with you.”

“No, I want to sleep alone.” Yuuri started toward the door, only to have Wolfram follow. He stopped, and Wolfram stopped beside him, face set firmly. He didn’t want Wolfram following him through the castle in the middle of the night wearing that lacy, pink nightgown he favored, particularly when his goal was to get away for a while. “I said you could take the bed. I don’t mind.”

“Don’t say stupid things. It’s not my bed when you’re not there.” Wolfram crossed his arms, stubborn as ever. “Besides, I said I wanted to sleep with you. You’re my fiance. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Yuuri had enough experience not to argue with the ‘follow you anywhere’ part, at least. “You mean you sleep somewhere else when I’m not here?”

“Of course.”

“Why can’t you sleep there now? I mean, we’re not married. I never really meant to-”

“But we’re going to get married.” Wolfram stepped closer, going nose-to-nose with Yuuri. “You proposed to me, remember?”

“But you don’t have to go through with this. I mean-”

“You should have thought of that before you won me over!” Wolfram’s cheeks went pink, and he looked away quickly. “It’s because you’re such a wimp, isn’t it? Fine. Just go back to bed!”

Yuuri cautiously sat down on the bed, watching as Wolfram went to the foot of the bed and lay down instead of joining him. “You’re not going to sleep on the floor?” Was that what Wolfram ment when he said it wasn’t his bed without Yuuri in it? No wonder he was so cranky when Yuuri was away for a long time.

“I’m not leaving just because you’re afraid of pre-marital intimacy. You’re still my fiance and I’m going to protect you.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He threw back the covers and crawled under them, alone. “If you’re going to be so stubborn, then,” he shot back.

Wolfram was quiet. For the longest time, it seemed, he just stayed quiet, until Yuuri had to sit up in bed to check that he was still there, curled up tightly on the floor.

If he didn’t know better, Yuuri would have thought Wolfram was shivering. He remembered how cold the stone floor got at night. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and once again was treated to bare feet on a freezing-cold floor as he padded over to where Wolfram was lying.

Yuuri reached down to touch Wolfram’s shoulder, and was surprised by just how thin the material of that nightgown was. He couldn’t get mad enough at the blond boy to want him to stay on the floor like that. “Wolf? Come back to bed.”

Wolfram sat up stiffly, not meeting Yuuri’s eyes. “Quit saying stupid things and go sleep.”

Yuuri was tempted to argue that Wolfram was the one being stupid, sleeping on the floor, but he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere. “Just come back to bed with me. It’ll be warmer with the two of us.”

Putting up a show of annoyed reluctance, Wolfram let Yuuri drag him up by the hand and lead him back to bed. He curled up close to Yuuri, though it was impossible to tell if the gesture was affectionate or if he was just cold.

“You know, you should be able to sleep here even when I’m not here,” Yuuri said up to the ceiling, trying not to be distracted by Wolfram’s cheek against his shoulder. “Since you are my fiance.” And if they were stuck together, he preferred that Wolfram be happy. He reached over and fluffed up Wolfram’s soft hair, trying to be friendly without coming off as overly affectionate.

Wolfram placed one hand on Yuuri’s cheek, and turned his face down to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

Yuuri blinked, then blinked again and opened his mouth silently, with no idea what to say. “Wh-what did you just-”

“Next time, don’t be such a wimp and do it yourself, okay?”

Before Yuuri could form a proper reply, Wolfram was asleep.


End file.
